


Laying on the bathroom floor

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Vanitas woke up with an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and settled in on the cool tile of the bathroom floor hoping it would keep him from getting sick.Everyone works to make him feel better.
Relationships: Saïx/Xemnas/Ventus/Vanitas
Kudos: 6





	Laying on the bathroom floor

**Author's Note:**

> I got sick, decided I wanted to put Vanitas through what I'm going through, and then couldn't choose who to have comfort him. Why choose though when I can just let all three of them help him feel better?

Vanitas gripped his stomach as he laid on the bathroom floor, resting his head on the cool tile of the floor. Everything was too uncomfortable, too bright, too loud, too painful. He slowly sat back up, reaching around for a cup and filling it with cold water before settling on the floor again, leaning against the cupboard as he slowly drank the water. The cool water soothed the raging storm in his stomach and once he'd drained the whole glass, he laid down on the floor again. He rubbed his stomach softly and closed his eyes wanting it all to be over. A quiet knock on the door pulled him from his uncomfortable haze and he let out a grunt to let whoever was at the door let him know he'd heard them. 

"Vanitas, may I come in?" Xemnas asked calmly from the other side of the door. 

"Yeah....." Vanitas mumbled tiredly, covering his eyes with his arm to block out the light. 

He could hear the bathroom door open and close again, footsteps moving closer until the large man sat down on the floor beside him. A comforting hand rubbed along Vanitas' stomach to help soothe away the uncomfortable feeling he was plagued with. 

"Ventus is on his way back with medicine for your stomach and Saix has made you some rice pudding for when you're feeling well enough to eat." Xemnas explained while he continued soothing his partner's stomach. 

Vanitas shifted to lay his head on the other man's lap, closing his eyes while he tried to focus on anything other than the tight pain in his abdomen. He felt that same large hand rubbing soft circles on his back and let out a quiet sigh as he relaxed. Xemnas knew what could end up happening when he knocked on the door so if he ended up throwing up on him, that was just something he'd have to accept. Vanitas could hear the front door opening in the distance and the sound of his cheerful blond partners unusually stressed footsteps as he made his way through the house, pausing in the hallway as if he was stopped. The muffled sounds of Ventus and Saix's voices could be heard from the bathroom and it took all Vanitas had to not scream for them to quiet down. Xemnas could see his frustration and softly ran his fingers through the soft black hair of the man who's head was rested in his lap. 

"It will all be alright Vanitas, I already warned Saix about your headache." Xemnas whispered as he continued to soothe his nauseous boyfriend. 

Vanitas let out a half hearted grunt to let the other man know he'd heard him, rubbing his own stomach softly to try and ignore the bubbling feeling that was making him sick. After a few quiet minutes, there was a soft knock on the door to signal the other two men in the house had finished walking down the hall to join them. 

"Come in quietly." Xemnas answered while carefully shifting Vanitas so he was sitting up in his lap. 

Vanitas let out a pained groan and buried his face in the crook of the taller man's neck, trying his hardest not to eject the contents of his nearly empty stomach onto his nice white shirt. "Don't move me like that...."

"Sorry, you need to sit up though." Xemnas apologized while rubbing his partners back softly. 

Vanitas listened to the door open again as his other two boyfriends joined them in the cool space of the bathroom, Ven's cold hands quickly moving to check if he had a fever while Saix could be heard filling the cup from earlier with cold water again. The sound of plastic rustling caught his attention and Vanitas curled up closer to Xemnas in an attempt to avoid the medicine he knew was coming in hopes that he could avoid the bitter taste he was about to be plagued with. 

"I got you bubblegum flavor stomach medicine and some mixed berry flavored gummies for your headache." Ventus explained quietly, knowing all too well why his nauseous boyfriend was trying to run away. "The water's just to help wash it down okay?" 

Vanitas let out a quiet grunt to let the blond know he was heard before slowly moving to peel himself away from Xemnas. He could do this, it would only take a few seconds and then he could go back to laying on the cool tile of the bathroom floor. Saix knelt down on the floor, gently coaxing the bubblegum flavored tablet into his boyfriend's mouth before pulling his fingers away to make sure he wouldn't get bitten. Vanitas let out a quiet grunt to let Ventus know it wasn't completely gross as he chewed on the small tablet, his face contorting into a look of discomfort as small particles refused to go down and stuck to the back of his throat. He felt the cup press up to his lips and held onto Saix's wrist while he opened his mouth to allow water to pass into his mouth and down his throat. A squeeze of his boyfriend's wrist was all it took for the cup to withdraw and be set back on the bathroom counter with two gummies finding their way onto the tip of his tongue as he closed his mouth. Ventus was right, they weren't that bad after all. Vanitas wrapped his legs around Xemnas' waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck again as he allowed himself to be picked up. 

"How long do you think it'll be until he feels better?" Ventus asked worriedly as he followed along behind Xemnas. 

"The painkillers should kick in in about fifteen minutes, the stomach aid should help before then though." Saix explained while reading through the package information. "For now, he should try to relax and focus on something else."

"I can turn on the new season of Queer Eye!" Ventus volunteered as he ran into the living room and settled into his chair. 

Vanitas continued to cling to Xemnas as they settled in on the couch together, Saix sitting in the other chair so as to keep from overstimulating the nauseous man. Ventus turned the volume on the TV down just enough that it wouldn't aggravate his boyfriend's headache before opening up Netflix and starting up the new season of Queer Eye. The four men all settled into their comfortably silence with the grumpiest of them staying curled up to keep from throwing up. After years of being sick on his own, this was a nice change of pace. 

If this is what being in a relationship would bring, Vanitas was sure he could enjoy it. 

After a few minutes, he could feel the ache in his head subsiding and peeked out from over Xemnas' chest to silently watch as the Fab 5 got to know the priest they were helping. He could see Ven looking at him out of the corner of his eye and shifted so he was laying properly on top of the tan man he was clinging to before waving the other two men over to join their cuddle pile. Saix carefully climbed over Vanitas to lay between Xemnas and the back of the couch, pulling him on top of him while Ventus joined them on the couch. 

"I take it you're feeling better now Vanitas?" Xemnas asked with a teasing lilt to his voice, carding his fingers through the soft blond hair of the man who'd settled in on top of him.

"Yeah." Vanitas mumbled while throwing an arm over Ven to hold him close as Saix rubbed his stomach softly. "How long until Jonathan starts playing with his hair?"

"I give him another two minutes." Ventus replied, letting out a quiet hum as he held Vanitas' hand. 

Saix pressed a soft kiss to the back of the black haired man's neck as the four of them finally managed to settle in for the day. It was a tight fit with them all on the couch but over the months they'd been living together, they'd gotten used to it. If Vanitas was honest with himself he was a little squished packed in between Saix and Ventus but he wouldn't trade this for the world.

This beat laying on the bathroom floor sick any day. 


End file.
